yashaiigarciafandomcom_es-20200214-history
LOCOMOTION TV
Locomotion era un canal de televisión por cable latinoamericano que emitía 24 horas diarias diversos géneros de series animadas. Inicialmente Locomotion estaba dedicado a la animación clásica y para toda la familia. Pero a partir de 1997 la programación comienza a variar ligeramente hacia el público joven alternativo, para al final comenzar a emitir algunas animaciones para adultos desde 2000. Sin embargo, lo que realmente caracterizó al canal fue la inclusión masiva de anime y series japonesas. Su sede administrativa se encontraba en Miami (Estados Unidos) y su centro de emisiones (desde mediados de 2004) en Buenos Aires (Argentina). El canal se emitía en 2 feeds para Latinoamérica (Este y Oeste) que luego serían unificadas en una señal genérica para todos los países, inclusive la región hispanohablante de los Estados Unidos. Locomotion también llegó a extenderse hasta Europa, en nuevos feeds para Portugal y España. Creado el 1 de Noviembre de 1996 a las 20:00 horas (tiempo central de México) por The Hearst Corporation y Claxson Interactive Group, Inc. (una subsidiaria de la compañía venezolana Organización Cisneros). Posteriormente en mayo de 2002 el 50% perteneciente a Claxson fue adquirido por Corus Entertainment Inc. El 1° de octubre de 2004, la empresa de distribución y comercialización de contenidos PRAMER, propiedad de Liberty Media, compra el canal a Corus Entertainment, y muda su centro de transmisiones a Buenos Aires, Argentina, desde donde transmitió hasta sus últimos días de existencia. El canal fue originariamente destinado al público infantil con la emisión de dibujos animados. Durante los primeros años de existencia tuvo un bloque de programación conocido como "80's TV", en el cual transmitían dibujos animados de la década de 1980, como Popeye, Felix the Cat y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sin embargo, en vista de la dura competencia de los otros canales de animación para niños, el canal fue orientado al animé japonés y a la animación para adultos (South Park, Duckman, Ren and Stimpy, Bob and Margaret, etc.) dirigido a televidentes jóvenes y adultos. Cada programa llevaba consigo una advertencia de clasificación, desde "Apto para todo público", hasta "No es apto para niños". A mediados del 2003 desaparece la señal oeste de locomotion, ésto provoca que los programas empiecen más temprano, por lo que toda la programación se ajusta para toda la región. El día 1 de julio a las 6:00 am, desaparece Locomotion Iberia, debido a problemas del orden técnico y problemas administrativos con la fusión de 2 importantes empresas españolas de TV por cable, la señal lo distribuía el Grupo Recoletos en las plataformas de TV de Auna en España. La distribuidora Pramer se hace cargo de las ventas y distribución del canal. En la década de los 90 Locomotion tuvo un proyecto VJ llamado "Loco". Éste era un personaje que principalmente aparecía en los comerciales. "Loco" fue nombrado como la mascota del canal, pero desapareció cuando Locomotion cambió su imagen a principios del 2000, aparentemente para deshacerse de cualquier imagen infantil que pudiera tener el canal. Finalmente, la última referencia que se hizo con respecto a Loco fue cuando Animax reemplazó al canal. En este comercial se podía ver a un agente especial que recibía una llamada de Loco diciéndole que se iba a matar, entonces el agente salía corriendo a salvarlo. La programación de este canal estaba dividida en bloques temáticos como eran: *'80's TV': Un espacio dedicado a las series que fueron un hit en la década de los 80. *'Anime Loving': Como su nombre indica, es un espacio dedicado para aquellos amantes del Anime. *'Japanimotion': El ciclo dedicado a lo mejor de la animación japonesa. *'Retromotion': Espacio dedicado a las serie clásicas de animación anteriores a los 80's. Ejemplos: Betty Boop, Felix The Cat, Popeye... entre otras. *'Animafilms': Un espacio dedicado a los mejores largometrajes animados de todo el mundo. *'Fracto': Un espacio dedicado a la fusión de la animación experimental y la música tecno. *'Series': Excéntricas, exitosas, modernas, como South Park, Ren and Stimpy, Robin, Cutlass y mucho más. *'Corto Locomotion': Cortometrajes y series de poca duración entre cada espacio de la programación. *'Love Vision': Cortos de animación y música experimental transmitidas entre cada espacio de la programación. *'Replay': Repetición de las mejores series transmitidas durante la semana. *'Locotomia': Los mejores cortos animados y trabajos experimentales de animadores de todo el mundo. *'Kapsula': Espacio dedicado a los mejores directores del vídeo experimental y donde la gente podía enviar sus trabajos. *'Noches Locomotion': Maratones de series de anime. *'Japan OK!': Las mejores series animadas japonesas, este bloque se transmitía por los sábados hasta la madrugada del domingo. *'Locoblip': Cortos de animacion transmitidos en los comerciales Locomotion era reconocido fácilmente por su Logotipo. Éste utilizaba el nombre Locomotion con la fuente Futura Md BT en negrita e itálica, es probable que el diseñador hubiera utilizado Corel Draw ya que la fuente viene en este software, al lado del nombre una cabeza sin rostro, de color blanco, con un copete de seis picos, la oreja derecha estaba un poco más arriba que la izquierda, el contorno de la cabeza era bien marcado en negro, la cabeza encerrada en un círculo delgado o grueso en negro, el color del relleno del círculo varía, los más usados eran el rojo, celeste, amarillo. Variantes del logotipo: 1. El logotipo se le incluía la leyenda abajo: animación*jóvenes-adultos*era digital con fuente Arial y letras en color marrón oscuro. 2. El logotipo incluía debajo la dirección de internet de Locomotion, se desconoce el tipo de fuente. 3. La cabeza llevaba puesto audífonos. 4. Otra en donde se le incluía una sombra en blanco contorneado en negro del logotipo y la cabeza, este logotipo animado bajaba en un ángulo de 50 grados hacia la derecha-abajo. 5. Otra variación se mostró durante los últimos meses que emitió programación el canal, donde el logotipo mostraba debajo la leyenda Animestation. Unas semanas antes del final de este canal, en otros canales como AXN salía un comercial donde se veía a la cabeza siendo botada, anunciado "el nuevo orden" que es Animax. Posteriormente en Animax también apareció este comercial. En México, revistas de anime mostraban en la contraportada un anuncio publicitario parodiando la famosa frase de South Park "Mierda, mataste a Kenny", pero nombrando a personajes de muchas series animadas conocidas con manchas de sangre y con la leyenda "Cero Animación Tradicional". Como un comunicado del FAA (Frente Aliado del Anime). *El 1 de Noviembre de 1996 nace Locomotion creado por The Hearst Corporation y Claxson Interactive Group, Inc, enfocado a la animación infantil y series animadas de los 80, se transmiten series animadas como Felix the Cat, Popeye, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, He-Man y She-Ra, Hoyt'N'Andy's Fanáticos del deporte, Cool McCool, Fuerza G, G.I. Joe, Los defensores de la Tierra..., entre otros. *La programación deja de ser dirigida a los niños y es dirigida a los adolescentes y adultos. *Se estrena Red Baron *Se estrena Truckers *Se transmiten las primeras series de anime como Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, Blue Seed, Cybaster, Evangelion, Saber Marionette J, Silent Möbius, Soul Hunter y ; en cuanto a animación para adultos, se siguen emitiendo o se estrenan Duckman, Gogs, The Critic, Crapston Villas, Dr. Katz, Ren and Stimpy y South Park. Se estrena Locotomía. *Se estrenan series como Super Milk Chan y Bob y Margaret Noviembre *Se estrena Cowboy Bebop y los OVAS Labyrinth of Flames y Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 DX. Diciembre *Día 22, se transmite por el programa contenedor Anime Loving las series Eat-Man y Boogiepop Phantom Enero *Día 5, se estrena Cyber Team in Akihabara *Día 26, se estrena Adventures of the MiniGoddess Marzo *Día 2, se estrena Nightwalker *Día 4, se estrena Gasaraki Mayo *El 50% perteneciente a Claxson fue adquirido por Corus Entertainment Inc. Junio *Día 1, se estrena la película Power Dolls y Suikoden Demon Century *Día 2, se estrena la película Tale of Shim Chang y Alka I *Día 4, se estrena la película Virgin Fleet *Día 9, se estrena la película Glassy Ocean *Día 19, se estrena la película City Hunter: Million Dollars Conspiracy *Día 11, se estrena la película Macross: Do you Remember Love? *Día 12, se estrena la película Akira *Día 18, se transmite la película Blue Submarine No. 6 *Día 25, se estrena la película Tenamonya Voyagers *Día 26, se estrena Dirty Pair: Project Eden Julio *Día 16, se estrena la la película Shuten Doji *Día 27 y 28, Maratón de Sexy Girls of Locomotion *Día 30, se transmite la OVA Compiler Octubre *Día 2, se transmite la película Wallace and Gromit *Día 5, se transmite la película Birdy the Mighty *Día 7, se transmite con regularidad Boogiepop Phantom *Día 8, se estrena Yume de Aetara (bajo el título If I see you in my dreams) y Let's Dance with Papa *Día 9, se estrena Pet Shop of Horrors *Día 10, se estrena Agent Aika *Día 12, se transmite Labyrinth of Flames *Día 13, se estrena Making the Flight over the Equator *Día 27, se estrena Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy Noviembre *Día 1, se transmite la película The Making of the Flat World, Robert Creep *Día 2, se estrena la OVA Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! 2 DX *Día 3, se transmite Truckers *Día 10, se estrena la película Ghost in the Shell *Día 17, se estrena Yakumo Tatsu *Día 24, se estrena la película City Hunter * 2003 Enero *Día 6, se estrena Vampiros en la Habana *Día 11, se estrena Kapsula *Día 12, se estrena la película Martian Successor Nadesico *Día 19, se estrena Rail of the Star Febrero *Día 3 se estrena The Head *Día 6, se estrena Candidate for Goddess Marzo *Día 5, se estrena Sakura Mail Abril *Día 7, empieza a transmitirse con regularidad Nightwalker *Día 26, se estrena la película Saber Marionette R Junio *Día 15, se estrena John Callahan's Quads! Noviembre *Día 15, se estrena Burn Up Excess *Día 23, se estrena la película Saber Marionette J Again Enero *Día 18, se estrena Lain Marzo *Día 19, se estrena Alexander Senki Mayo *Día 16, se estrena Earth Girl Arjuna Junio *Día 14, se estrena Gene Shaft Octubre *Día 1, PRAMER compra el canal a Corus Entertainment, y muda su centro de transmisiones a Buenos Aires, Argentina, desde donde transmitió hasta sus últimos días de existencia. Noviembre *Día 15, se estrena Robotech Enero *El canal es comprado por Sony Pictures Entertainment. *Día 9, se estrena Éx-Driver Julio *Día 31, fin de la transmisión. Inicia en su lugar el canal Animax. Estas fueron las series que inauguraron el canal, antes de la renovación de imagen y de dedicarse al Anime casi por completo. Después de dicha renovación, muchas de ellas pasaron a formar parte de los bloques de programación 80's TV y Retromotion. *''Fuerza G (Gatchaman)'' *''Los defensores de la Tierra'' *''Popeye'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Cool McCool'' *''Galaxy Rangers'' *''Las tortugas Ninja'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''El príncipe Valiente'' *''He-Man'' *''El Capitán Bucky'' *''Fantasma 2040 (Phantom 2040)'' *''Conan'' *''Morph/Rex'' *''New Flash Gordon'' *''rocky and bullwinkle'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''Carland Cross'' *''She Ra'' *''Betty Boop'' Estas series (algunas) eran transmitidas en bloques como Anime Loving o Japanimotion. Pero en fechas finales de Locomotion, cuando pasó a llevar el sobrenombre de Animestation, fueron transmitidas en una programación habitual. *''Agent Aika'' *''Alexander Senki'' *''Blue Seed'' *''Boogiepop Phantom'' *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' *''Burn up Excess'' *''Candidate for Goddess'' *''Cybaster'' *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Earth Girl Arjuna'' *''Eatman'' *''Eatman 98''' *''Evangelion'' *''Éx-Driver'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Gasaraki'' *''Gene Shaft'' *''If I see you in my dreams'' *''Let's Dance with Papa'' *''Lupin III'' - También conocida como Cliffhanger *''Nightwalker'' *''RahXephon'' - Sólo en Locomotion Brasil *''Ranma ½'' - Sólo en Locomotion España y Portugal *''Serial Experiments Lain'' *''Red Baron'' *''Robotech'' *''Saber Marionette'' *''Saber Marionette J'' *''Saber Marionette J to X'' *''Silent Möbius'' *''Soul Hunter'' - Conocida en Japón como Sekaiden Houshin Engi *''Super Milk Chan'' *''Those Who Hunt Elves 1 y 2'' Estos largometrajes eran transmitidos únicamente en el espacio de Japanimotion una vez a la semana (comúnmente los sábados) y cuando este bloque desapareció, en Animafilms. *''Ah! My Goddess'' (OVA) *''Aika'' *''Afroken'' *''Akira'' *''A Piece of Phantasmagoria (OAV)'' *''Banner of Stars'' *''Birdy the Mighty'' *''Blue Submarine No. 6 (Aonorokugo) (OAV)'' *''Burn Up Warrior'' *''City Hunter: .357 Magnum'' *''City Hunter: Bay City Wars (OAV)'' *''City Hunter: Million Dollar Conspiracy (OAV)'' *''Compiler 1 y 2 (OAV)'' *''Dirty Pair Flight 005 Conspiracy (OAV)'' *''Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' *''Gensou jodan Ellicia (OAV)'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Glassy Ocean'' *''Gun Smith Cats (OAV)'' *''Jin-Roh'' *''Labyrinth of Flames (OAV)'' *''Macross'' (Do you Remember Love? película) *''Martian Successor Nadesico - The Prince of Darkness'' *''Ninja Resurrection'' *''Noiseman Soundinsect'' - animación experimental *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' *''Power Dolls'' *''Tenamonya Voyagers'' *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' *''Saber Marionette R'' *''Saber Marionette J Again'' *''Sakura Mail (OAV)'' *''Shutendoji'' *''Suikoden Demon Century'' - Basado en el famoso videojuego de Psx and Ps2. *''Sukeban Deka'' *''Tarepanda'' *''Virgin Fleet'' *''Yakumo Tatsu'' *''Welcome To Pia Carrot'' Las series comúnmente transmitidas en Locomotion, que fueron luego hechas a un lado por la animación japonesa en los últimos años de Locomotion. *''Æon Flux'' *''Bob and Margaret, con doblaje hecho en España *Captain Star'' *''Crapston Villas'' *''The Critic'' *''Cuttlas'' *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' Con doblaje hecho en España. *''Duckman'' *''Hoyt'N'Andy's: Fanáticos del deporte'' *''Motel Spagetti'' *''The Head'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' Con doblaje hecho en España. *''The Maxx'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Rex the Runt'' *''Las Urracas Parlanchinas'' *''Robin'' *''South Park'' *''Stressed Eric'' *''Gogs'' *''Home to Rent'' Locomotion mendiante Animafilms emitió los mejores largometrajes de animación. Cuando comenzó Animafilms, los primeros largometrajes de anime se emitían a través de este programa, hasta que se puso en emisión Japanimotion. *''Ah! My Goddess'' *''Akira'' *''Allegro non troppo'' *''Fallen Angels'' *''Flat World'' *''Glassy Ocean'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Juego de Niños'' *''La Vieille Dame et les pigeons'' *''Luca Torelli es: Torpedo'' *''Megasónicos'' *''Martian Succesor Nadesico'' *''Old Lady and the Pigeons'' *''Opera Imaginaire'' *''Rail of the Star'' *''Robert Creep'' *''The Tale of Shim Chung'' Película animada sobre una historia Coreana *''Torpedo'' *''Truckers'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Vampiros en la Habana'' Película animada Cubana *''Wallace and Gromit'' *''Yakumo Tatsu'' A través de la web oficial del canal, Locomotion.com, se realizaron diferentes series de animación utilizando la tecnología Adobe Flash. *''El Santos'' *''Teevey'' *''Rudo by night'' *''Dr.Amoeba'' *''Zeek'' *''Afrobaby'' *''The Fuzz'' Mini series trasmitiras durante los comerciales *fly tales *roncho el perro de la mala pata *beastly behavior *F.a.e.l.l. *Guano *quinoscopio *lava-lava *journey to infinity *jean luc and doondodatz *Pond Life *Motel Spaghetti *The sandman *The balance *El egoista *The Stain *Prelude to Eden *MAD DOCTORS OF BORNEO *At The Ends Of The Earth *Dada *The monk and the fish *noiseman *Takako and Naiyoki *Bob´s Birthday *Lupo the Butcher *La leyenda de la canoa voladora *The fly *Jolly Roger *Next *Manipulation *How Wings Are Attached to the Backs of Angels *Hen Hop *El gato y la luna lista de canciones que se emitieron en fractor en Kapsula y en los comerciales *Boeing - Chillout, Endless *Golden Shower - Total Control *Los latigos - aproximacion *Los Látigos - Desapercibidos *The Faint - Agenda Suicide *Gorillaz - 19/2000 *Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood *Gorillaz - Rock the House *Miranda - agua *Miranda - Iman *Miranda - yo te dire *Miranda - bailarina *Miranda - tu juego *Radio Head - Paranoid Android *Silverio - Yepa Yepa Locomotion no fue solo dirigido a la animación para adultos y al anime. En sus últimos años de estar al aire, Locomotion parecía estar muy interesado también en el diseño grafico y la música tecno (House y Lounge o Chill-Out). Gracias a Locomotion, grupos como Boeing (Leonel Castillo), Miranda! y Los Látigos empezaron su carrera; hoy en día estos grupos son populares y reconocidos, al grado de que ahora sus videos son transmitidos en varios canales de videos musicales como MTV Networks Latinoamérica, VH1 y Much Music. Locomotion tenía un bloque de 30 minutos, llamado Fracto, donde se combinaba experimentalmente la música y el diseño gráfico lo cual podría considerarse como animación experimental. Esto también hizo que durante la programación de Locomotion, entre cortes comerciales o entre los programas, existieran una serie de cortos parecidos a los transmitidos en Fracto, con una duración de un minuto llamados Love Vision. Locomotion fue adquirido por Sony Pictures Entertainment en enero de 2005. Durante el momento desde el cual la cadena fue comprada hasta su cierre, comenzó un desinterés por las series que no eran anime, haciendo que su programación fuera mayormente dirigida a la animación japonesa. Locomotion dejó de existir a las 06:00 a.m.(hora de Argentina) del 31 de julio de 2005 (04:00 a.m. hora de México, 05:00 a.m hora de Venezuela) (aunque la programación del canal se detuvo, fue reemplazada por la imagen de un reloj en retroceso). Desde ese momento, la cadena ya había sido transformada en un nuevo canal llamado Animax. De toda la programación transmitida en Locomotion, solo Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J to X, Soul Hunter, Serial Experiments Lain, Candidate for Goddess y Earth Girl Arjuna fueron recogidas y transmitidas por Animax en su programación matutina. Pero a mediados de la mitad del 2006, todas estas series fueron retiradas de la emisión. Posteriormente Super Milk Chan Show fue retransmitida por Animax. Aquellas series que no eran anime, las cuales fueron producidas por MTV Networks y transmitidas en Locomotion (como South Park, Ren and Stimpy y Æon Flux), fueron recogidas y transmitidas en un bloque de animación los fines de semana por MTV Networks Latinoamérica, pero en noviembre de 2006, este bloque fue reemplazado por Animatosis (algo muy similar a NO MOLESTAR! de la cadena FOX Latinoamérica y a Adult Swim de la cadena Cartoon Network Latinoamérica) y todas estas series (con la excepción de South Park) fueron canceladas. Bob and Margaret es transmitida (desde enero de 2006) en la versión latinoamericana de Adult Swim. The Critic es actualmente transmitida en la versión latinoamericana de HBO Family. Quads fue transmitida por Adult Swim Latinoamérica, aunque tiempo después fue cancelada. Otras series, como Duckman no han sido transmitidas en latinoamérica desde que Locomotion cerró